


Humans cry when they are born, deviants too.

by AndroidHeaven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Connor is Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, coffees, crack!fic, trying to understand human tastes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/AndroidHeaven
Summary: Humans cry. That is nothing new. Deviants also cry. Nothing new either. However, when humans first start feeling emotions, which is when they are born, what do they do? Cry. It was only expected for Connor, a machine so heavily programmed not to deviate, to start having strong emotions once he deviated. And that’s exactly what happens.





	Humans cry when they are born, deviants too.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, requested by Blessn't, at the Discord channel.
> 
> I guess I have a thing for these requests that Connor is crying and someone tries (fails) to comfort him.  
> Also, tell me if there's any grammar mistake!

 Humans cry. That is nothing new. Deviants also cry. Nothing new either. However, when humans first start feeling emotions, which is when they are born, what do they do? Cry. It was only expected for Connor, a machine so heavily programmed not to deviate, to start having strong emotions once he deviated. And that’s exactly what happened.

For some unknown reason, the Android detective seemed to be more emotive than a normal deviant is during the first weeks of being “alive”. He first noticed that when a strike of guilt hit him once he became a deviant and just realized everything he has done as a machine. At first, Connor thought it was normal for him to feel guilty over his actions, anyone would have. However, everything started to get weirder. After the Androids proclaimed freedom, Connor thought the strength of his emotions would softer over the next restful weeks. He was wrong. One of the first cases he was assigned to, along Lieutenant Anderson, after being properly hired by the DPD, ended up with Connor having to chase the criminal. The case was nothing serious, just a man with already bad reputation and a long criminal record who was again involved in illegal activities who decided to run away when Connor was about to question him. They ran for a couple of minutes, but the criminal was lucky enough to manage to get inside a train that was about to leave, leaving a frustrated android right behind, observing the automatic moving high-tech train. _You fucked up, it happens_ is what Hank would say, and he knows that’s true.  Nevertheless, Connor is unable to refrain his frustrations by the time the older detective catches up with him, panting like he ran the Olympics.

“What happened?” The grey-haired human asks breathlessly, looking around desperately.

Connor frowns, emotions building up inside him so strong that he can’t think straight anymore.

“He… Escaped.”

Hank didn’t look bothered by it at all, knowing that there would be another chance to catch the guy, he couldn’t go far.

“Well, okay. Let’s head back to the station, we’ll get him soon enough.” The lieutenant started walking back but stopped as he noticed that his partner wasn’t following him. “Connor?”

No response. As he turned around to check on Connor, he was curious about how the latter kept staring into the floor, his fists clenching as his LED blinked yellow.

“I didn’t catch him.” Connor suddenly spoke, raising his head up to look at Hank, but his vision was blurred by his own tears forming in his eyes.

A streak of confusion struck the old man like a lightning. The reason for the enormous frustration was unknown to him.

“C-Connor, wh-“ He tried to find the words, but he couldn’t find the sentence. Should he ask why was he crying or try to comfort him? Hank was completely lost right now; the confusion only grew as the tears started to roll down the android’s face.

His clenched hands softened a bit as he wiped his tears with an expressive face with a tone of confusion on its own, not sure why he was so upset either.

“W-We’ll…. We’ll catch him, Connor. Don’t worry.” That’s the best Hank could honestly do at the moment. And he wasn’t proud of it.

“I could had caught him right now!” Connor’s answer made it sound like a frustrated kid for a moment, but he was dead serious about it.

Is this a bug in his program? Did his software go crazy? Does he need an update? A Patch? Everything was awkward, both Hank and even Connor were aware of that.

“Come on… Let’s head back to the station… So we can find new reports of where he is…” Hank laid a friendly hand on Connor’s shoulder, slowly pulling him forward so they would head back.

Connor sniffed once more and decided to pull himself together, stepping out of the train station along his partner.

~

After the _weird_ event, they headed back to the station and just stayed put for the next couple of hours. The Police lieutenant was sitting by his decorated desk, with a coffee mug in his hand yet not taking any sip from it, looking at his terminal screen with his mind elsewhere. He was still pondering about what had happened that day, but tried to shrug the thoughts off, unsuccessfully. Hank wasn’t the only one lost about all of this. Connor was equally startled, not being able to identify why he was acting so strange, having everything in order according to his system diagnosis. If it wasn’t a biocomponent error, then the android had no clue, for once, of what was going on. He is aware that deviants when they first deviate usually get an existential crisis and even get scared about everything, so Connor’s conclusion was that it’s probably until his machine brain got used to all these brand-new emotions. He could only hope that it wouldn’t last long, to avoid embarrassing situations like today’s.

Detective Connor was sitting at his usual desk, across Hank’s one. Not having much to do at the moment, he started to “people stare” as his older partner would call it. At first, he studied Hank once again, analysing his old dirty porcelain coffee mug. Then his eyes moved elsewhere, observing his fellow detectives who were around, everyone holding a coffee cup or mug as well.

 _Coffee_. _Why does every human drink coffee so much?_

If it was a scientifically explanation, Connor would point out the reasons. However, he knew humans don’t drink and eat different things just because of what they do to their body. As he continued observing the station, he noticed only one person who was sitting by their desk that had not a coffee cup. Detective Reed.

Connor couldn’t help but mentally frown of how few days ago Gavin harassed him to get him a coffee. He was not deviant by then, therefore he didn’t really bother about it, but now he started to feel a bit frustrated. _Did he forget his coffee?_

If it was any other moment of his machine or deviant life, Connor wouldn’t be able to answer why he had the idea, but it’s not like he was acting reasonably this day anyway. He got up, walked towards the small open break room, got a cup of coffee, black, no sugar, and was about to walk back. Only to be startled for a bit when he saw Detective Reed walking in, moving towards the coffee machine, freezing for a second when he noticed Connor there, blocking his way unwittingly.

“Move, dipshit!” Gavin gestured explaining that he wanted to use the coffee machine.

Connor reached his arms out, his both hands clenched around the coffee cup, pointing it to Gavin.

“The fuck? I don’t want your fucking coffee, get out.” The human detective exclaimed with a badly masked confusion in his face, shoving Connor aside so he could access the damn coffee machine.

“But I got this for you…”

Gavin froze for a moment. _What the actual fuck_.

“W-what, why the fuck?” That was phrased as a question, but it sounded more like some gibberish of confusion under Gavin’s breath.

Reed turned around to look at Connor, meeting the taller one’s sweet honest eyes looking intensely at him, as if he was being serious about his words.

“Please?”

Gavin gulped. “F-fuck no! You’re so weird.”

That was such an awful day for this to happen. _Awkward. Really awkward._ Connor thought to himself as tears started to form once again in his light brown eyes.

“What the actual f-” Reed cut his own words out of amazement as he noticed how Connor had started… crying.

The Android was sure he would mock him for the rest of his life because of this, that he would bully him even more after this and that things would get worse and way more awkward.

“H-Hey! Stop crying” Gavin almost whispered, looking around to see if anyone else was around to see this scene.

Instead of a tear cease, Connor started to cry even more, almost making soft sobbing sounds as he brought his hands to his face, trying to stop himself from crying so much.

“Oh, Jesus! Okay, okay!” Gavin walked towards the crying man, softly grabbing the cup of coffee that was in his hands.

The cry-baby was a bit startled at how Reed didn’t shove him or laugh at him, but instead grabbed the cup, softly even. Connor smiled a tiny bit when Gavin took a sip of his coffee, still looking at his eyes as he did so though.

“There! Now stop crying, it’s fucking embarrassing!” He finally looked away from Connor’s piercing gaze.

At least, he had stopped crying.

“Can I ask you something?”

Gavin looked back at him, curiously but seriously. That was his answer.

“Why do humans like coffee so much?”

“Uhm, I don’t fucking know. Because it’s fucking good? What a type of question is that?”. Gavin took another sip.

As he drank the coffee Connor made specially for him, the latter kept staring at him endlessly, with a complex in his eyes.

“Ugh… Don’t you plastic shits have taste sensors or something? Specially a fucking prototype soo advanced?” The silent staring was too weird for Gavin, but maybe this question made everything weirder.

“I am equipped with sensors that let me identify its contents so I can better my analysis during investigations when needed.”

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Gavin answered immediately, not needing that professional answer at all. A beat passed. And a coffee cup was handed to Connor. “Then, find out.”

Connor stared at the coffee for a couple of seconds until finally deciding to give it a go. Only to be met with an awful bitter taste, making his sensors go dry and his eyes close, trying his best not to spit it out.

“Ew.”

Gavin laughed. “Hold on.” He walked towards the coffee machine once again, but now he grabbed a couple of blocks of sugar. “Try now.”

Connor gave it a try once more. Okay, now it wasn’t so bad. He looked at Gavin with an asking expression. The human detective was aware that he was asking for more sugar.

“I guess it’s a good thing robots can’t get fucking diabetes or some shit.” He put more sugar as he smiled. _Smiled._

Connor was growing more aware that Gavin had heavy words but a soft heart. Also growing aware of how much sugar he was enjoying.

“Okay, Connor? I think even for a robot that’s not…”

That’s when Hank walked in.

“Hey, Conno- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? STOP EATING SUGAR CUBES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Request me something, I MIGHT do it.


End file.
